Odd Romance
by nataliez
Summary: What happens when a girl is sent to the glade before Thomas and Teresa's arrival? With a bunch of teenage boys,and one girl, you have to expect some problems to occur. Will there be roomaancee? Or adventure, with the mysteries of the glade?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Girl (3rd person)

**Please Note~ I know this may be like other fanfics, I have taken inspiration from all of them. Also, feel free to add constructive criticism in your review for how to make my story better, or any ideas you have. I haven't chosen a name for my girl yet, so ideas on that would be great too! Please no hate, I'm making this for fun and its my first fanfic. So anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I DO NOT own the maze runner or any of its amazing characters, those all belong to the wonderful and gifted James Dashner. I only own my character, lets just call her 'the girl'**

She woke up on a cool, hard surface. "Hello?" she called, her voice sounding sore, like she's been screaming for hours beforehand. Confused, she tried to think of why she was there. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _I don't remember anything! Who am I?! Do I have a family? Do they care about me? Why am I here?! _She looked down at herself, trying to get an idea of what she looked like. Denim jeans tucked into her brown combat boots, a a forest green t-shirt beneath her denim jacket with gray sleeves and hood. Her hair went a little bit farther than her shoulders, whatever color it was, and she seemed to have a small brown backpack if some sorts. As her eyes started to adjust her surroundings became clearer. She was in a big metal box, almost like an elevator, with barrels and boxes lined against the wall, each having W.C.K.D. or something like that printed on them. It was hard to tell in pitch black dark, with only flashes of light now and then coming from the holes on the walls. She slowly stood up, using the walls to guide her. Suddenly, the elevator burst upwards, sending her down with a thump. It got darker and darker, till she blacked out.

"Who is it?"

"Yea, who's the lucky shuck?"

"Is he builder ready?"

"You think I know?"

"Open the gate, slinthead"

Those were only the few words she caught, all with male voices, before the gates to her cage opened, letting in even more brightness. Of course, she was still unconscious, but able to understand what was happening. The boy with the British accent jumped down into the box.

"Whoa," he simply stated, when seeing the girl lying soundlessly on the cold metal.

"Its a girl." was all he managed to say before studying her. She had light chestnut brown hair that was slightly tangled and wavy, falling over her small body. Her face was pale, with brown freckles slightly dotting across her nose and cheeks. But her cheeks had a rose tint, unlike her lips that were a strong pink, if not a slightly chapped. Her long, dark eyelashes seem to flutter now and then, and he strongly desired to see her eyes.

"Hey, Newt," someone said to snap him out of his daze.

"Stop daydreaming and get the shuck girl outta there." the voice said again.

Mumbling something, he picked up the girl, who was surprisingly light, and placed her on the soft grass around the cage before grabbing a hand and pulling himself up. Some of the other boys started to unload the boxes while the others just stared at her in shock.

"Well, don't just stare at her, get on with it, slintheads!" he commanded, making all the boys clear the area and head back to their jobs.

"Go get Clint, tell him I'm coming with the new greenie,"

**P.S. I hope you all liked my first chapter, feel free to write any stupid thing that pops into your mind in the reviews...**

**P.P.S ( °****。゜ﾟ****) ~ my copyright cookie ⌒∀⌒**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Where am I? (Girl's POV)

**Please Note~ I am SOOO sorry that this is extremely late! My computer broke, and since I couldn't update from my phone I couldn't continue my story. I tried to get it fixed, then the internet wasn't right on it (idk I really don't get computers) blah blah blah I got a new one ... and you really don't care anyways. So, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate the feedback (thank you freedwinner28 and Wafflelover06) and I'm going to be updating daily now so hope there's no more problems! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do ****_not_**** own the maze runner or any of the characters, they are legally copyrighted to James Dashner. I only own my OC.**

I slowly opened my eyes, freezing when I realized I didn't recognize this place. _Where am I? Who am I? What's going on?!_ My eyes searched the area, looking for some familiarity as I turned to lay on my back.

"Oh good, you're awake" an deep voice said from across the medical room. I sat up to face the voice's body, to find there were two other boys, all standing near the door. The Asian with the jet black hair seemed to be studying me, stopping when he got to, well what I assumed to be my eyes.

"Wh where..? Who... who are you?" was all I managed to get out, ignoring the boy and sitting up.

"Well, I'm Alby, the leader, This is Minho," the chocolate skinned boy said, gesturing to the Asian with the smirk, "Keeper of the Runners and Newt here is second in command." The shaggy blond headed boy gave a nod and a smile._ Keeper? Who are these people? _Ithought, looking around the room ounce again. As if the "leader", or so he called himself, read my mind, he stated,

"Don't worry, you'll get the tour in a bit. For now, eat up, we didn't put that food there for nothin'" And with that, he left, the two boys following.

It wasn't until then that I completely took in my surroundings. The room was small, just a hospital bed with a small table, and a chair sitting at the end of the bed. A shelf was filled with labeled jars, and a plate with chicken and bread sat next to the glass of water on the table. I reached over to grab the bread. Pulling it apart, i examined it. _It doesn't seem like poison... _I took a small bite, then completely devoured it. _This is delicious! Best food I ever... _My thoughts stopped there, and it was then that I finally realized I didn't remember _anything. _AsI finally build up the courage to step out of the bed, now knowing i have nothing but socks on, I look towards the door. _Here goes nothing. _As I reach the door, I make a mental list of everything I know. _Everyone I've seen today are boys. Nothing makes sense. I'm going to go see where I am. I don't remember anything. Wait... I remember I came up in a metal box. I probably passed out, which explains the room. _It's weird. I remember what things are, but I don't have any memories of them. Shaking my head, I finally open the door. Nothing but a small hallway. So, like the genius I am, I walk, be carefully quiet with my steps. So far I'm not 100% sure I trust these people yet. Whoever they were. Cautiously stepping down the stairs, I heard voices coming from the other room.

"We can't..."

"Are you insane?!"

No we should..."

"But..."

"She's a..."

She. So far, I'm the only "she" I've seen here, and I'm not taking any chances. Walking out the door that leads to outside, I froze. Walls, giant cement ivy covered walls, that look like they're over 100 years old. They were surrounding all four sides... and... _Oh my god. They're _**_moving_**_._Giant, 100 year old walls moving, making this awful thunder sound.

Before I knew it, I was running, straight for the small forest area on the other side of this... this _prison_. Apparently, no one saw me in the shadows, because by the time I stopped I was at the edge of the woods. Panting slightly, I looked at the trees, then to my left. Seeing an object propped up against a tree nearby, I stepped closer. _It's hard to see in this light_, I thought to myself, noticing the sun setting in the scene, making the stone walls a glowing orange. When I reached the object, now seeing it was a dirty shovel, I grabbed it and headed into the trees. Stopping shortly after, I started climbing. Up the branches, pushing past leaves, it just seemed so natural. After a couple more branches, I stopped, letting my shovel and feet dangle as I go over everything that went on.

**P.S. Again sooo sorry that it's extremely late... talk about a cliff hanger :D Sorry about my weirdness... anyway keep reviewing, and I'll update tomorrow!**


End file.
